Festive Occurrences
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Robbie persuades Jackie to accompany him to give Jamie his Christmas present, then the both of them go back to his flat to get drunk in time for Christmas Day. Robbie/Jackie fluffyness!


**A/N: Quote in this for a girl who has changed my life thanks to this website. Helen I love you. This is another Christmas one for this year :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character, Starbucks or anything else excluding the plot.**

*******

**Festive Occurrences**

*******

Robbie recognised the black parka jacket minus the hood which she had took off at work a couple of months back because it was soaking and had put somewhere that neither of them could remember, and the deep purple woolly hat that she had wore the day before. He crept up behind her, weaving his way through the huge crowds and slyly wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed his lips onto her cheek. She indulged in the feeling of the warm, soft lips for a few seconds longer than she should and then pushed against his chest,

"Get off me Robbie!"

"You're wish is my command, sweetheart."

"Why did you want to meet me? It's Christmas Eve, all the streets are packed and I am bloody frozen!"

"So I'm not even allowed to call the woman of my dreams and ask her out for the night?"

She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, knowing he was only making her feel good before dropping a bombshell or asking a favour off her, "Robbie, what do you want?!"

"Okay. I'm supposed to be meeting Jamie to give him his Christmas present and I'm sort of too scared to go alone," he said, his voice lowering to an embarrassed whisper by the end of it.

"How could I not have guessed? Fine, what's the reason that you'll tell him for me being there?"

"I guess telling him that you're my girlfriend is pushing the favour a little," Jackie just smiled and nodded her head, "I'll say that I found you doing last minute Christmas shopping for my present and invited you to warm up with a coffee."

"You got your present on Friday," they both laughed because she had given him a half eaten advent calendar that her niece had left when she had stayed over two weekends before, "I got yours and Stuart's months ago anyway."

"Yeah but my son doesn't know that."

She couldn't be bothered arguing any longer, "Right let's go then. Lead the way darling." Neither of them noticed how they had started to use pet names quite a lot in recent weeks and even if they had they would put it down to it being a time of celebration and that they were just being nice to each other.

They got into the Starbucks a couple of streets away and Jackie instantly saw an older teenager whose resemblance to Robbie was uncanny so they went over and stood in front of the comfortable armchairs while Robbie said, "Hi Jamie."

"Hey Dad. Who's this lovely woman?" Nodding over to Jackie.

"Hey I'm Jackie, I work with your Dad."

Jamie could only nod as Jackie took off her jacket to reveal a fitted shirt that showed of all her curves. Robbie forced himself to drag his own eyes off her and looked at his son, shocked to see that he was just as captured by the sight of her, "Eyes off, she's mine."

"Robbie."

"Okay so she's not mine, however much we both love the other."

"Robbie." Her voice was becoming even stricter.

"Sorry Jackie. What does everyone want to drink then?"

"Gingerbread latte, please." It was one of the few things about Christmas in Glasgow that Jackie looked forward to, since there was a Starbucks on almost every corner it meant there was her favourite warm drink in it.

"Hazelnut hot chocolate, thanks Dad."

As Robbie got in the drinks along with his own, Jackie and Jamie began speaking. They got on well in spite of it being only their first meeting and when he got back, Robbie sat and watched two of the most important people in his life chatting.

*******

After Jamie left an hour later the other two sat finishing their drinks and chatting about the festive spirit, they agreed that neither of them were particularly excited about the next day but Robbie made a suggestion,

"You fancy coming round to my place and get completely trashed for tomorrow morning so that Stuart can shout at us during the traditional shitty Sound of Music viewing?" A few years ago, much to Robbie's and partially Jackie's disgust, Stuart had decided that every year they would watch as many classic movies as possible on Christmas morning. Tomorrow would be probably the Sound of Music, It's a Wonderful Life, A Christmas Carol and Home Alone. Both of them thought sadly that they could recite most of the words to these films and they had when they had been quite drunk once had tried to act some of them out. This year Robbie had promised her that he would try to stick on some other Christmas one like Elf or for the romantic inside him: Love Actually.

"It would be my bloody pleasure. I think if I hear 'My Favourite Things' once more when I'm sober I'll end up killing myself!"

"You couldn't kill yourself because that would mean I would be left behind on my own."

"And what's so wrong about that?"

"I wouldn't be anything without you, Jackie," He said while pouting.

"Oh stop being so over dramatic. You would be fine."

He shook his head but dropped the conversation. They slowly drank up, both immersed in their last conversation. They couldn't and didn't want to think of what the difference would be if they didn't have the other.

*******

On the walk home they were both incredibly cold since it was getting closer to evening so Robbie put his arm round her shoulder and pulled her in closer to his body. Jackie didn't understand why but she didn't move away or try to take his arm off her.

When they got into Robbie's flat they quickly dispatched all their extra layers as Robbie got a bottle of wine and two glasses through. He filled up the glasses and sat down next to her while she got herself comfortable by folding her legs under herself. He turned to her, both their drinks were sitting on the table,

"I think I'd miss you even if we never met."

"Aww Robbie. What's happened since the last time we spoke, you seem to have grown softer?"

"I don't know. Maybe the Christmas spirit is finally catching up on me."

"Or maybe the lack of recent young blonde chicks has something to do with it?"

He glared and laughed at the comment,

"I hate you."

There was no pause between that and Jackie's next words, "I love you." Her own eyes widened as she realised what she had said, unsure of how he would react at her sudden moment of truth.

He just smiled as he said, "I love you more." His lips crashed down onto hers and their plan to drink themselves stupid was soon forgotten.

The next morning they were a quite a few hours late for Stuart's house and he guessed immediately what had been holding them back when he saw their grins and the way they were discreetly holding hands under both their thick coats. He mentioned this to them and Jackie blushed and said they had got together last night and Robbie kissed the her hair. As they sat down on Stuart's couch they realised that even though they were going to be watching movies that they both detested they wouldn't have it any other way. They need each other and their best friend, or else they would have no chance to be happy on their own. Jackie snuggled closer into Robbie as Stuart put on The Sound of Music and Robbie draped his arm around her bodyand rested his chin on the top of her head.

**The End.**


End file.
